Shadow Run - Creepy easter egg
So have you heard of "shadow run"? If not, then lets take a look at the pic. Shadow run is a "very hard" obby challenge composed of "clicking" the parts to step on it or to apply changes to it. If you are very good at obby, this will be your challenge. Definitely have many dislikes due to it's difficulty on the obstacles applied to the game. NOTE: I redone my accident so i could picture the situations. 12:55 - 1:00 AM (GMT) March 7, 2018 after an hour of completing this game. I joined a normal server. Going to the new slot (there are supposed to be 3 slots). My first slot has completed it. I picked the 3rd slot. Freshly talking to peeps in the server. I decided to switch into the first slot. I am teleported to the finishing room. I accidently sat to the random chair that was "model" . The winner floor is here which if you finished the game then you would be teleported on this floor. 1:01 AM (GMT) March 7, 2018 I sat on it, then i got an error... After that, i got teleported to the game named Loneliness simulator. It was indeed lonely. The thumbnail shows pure black. The game plays creepy piano music, and your spawnpoint is the chair and the light which is surrounded by darkness. It was so creepy that several seconds later i quitted the game (i wanted to use quitted because its better This is what it looks like it creeped me so much that i got goosebumps and quitted the game several seconds later Information I don't know why the studios made this? Is it used to creep people out or a reference? This easter egg was true, if you completed the game or you found the game then you can join in it. If you go to the store, there is a gamepass named "blackness" which have no description available. If you look at the badge on the "shadow run" of passing level 200, you could see that 11000 won it or achieved it and the visits of loneliness simulator is only 7000. 7000/11000 or 63.63% found this. 11:24 PM (GMT) March 8, 2018 In my "recently played", i found 1 player playing the game, so i joined the game and have some small talk with him, I don't wanna tell his name. Censoring the names doesn't mean it's not true, it is meant for privacy. He said that he also found the creepy easter egg. Winners most likely will visit this simulator or you might be visiting the loneliness simulator. NOTE: the player i talked to is a stranger. It wasn't planned nor did by known people like classmates, playmates or so. Video proof This easter egg was featured in the 7th episode of 'The Dark side of ROBLOX', a series about creepy content found in ROBLOX game. This video also shows another creepy easter egg in this game, called 'The Cell from Hell' stage. This stage is unbeatable, unskippable, and once you enter it you can't escape it without cheats / teleportation. Category:Games